True Love
Plot “Sit down HackWire!” Ester barked at her new found teammate. The cyclop alien sat in a chair. “What’s her problem?” He asked Porcupine. He innocently shrugged, not daring to defy Ester. Phil starred deeply, coldly into HackWire’s eye. Ester yelled at HackWire but he wasn’t going to listen to her flap her lips all day long. “I said why are you here?” Ester slapped his face. It stung but he ignored the pain. “To kill Xion.” He seethed. “Then you will help us.” Xylene butted in. “Or you will die.” HackWire nodded intensively, sensing the anger around the room. He had tried to steal some supplies, only a little food. But he surrendered immediately, as he was brains not brawns. “Who do you work for?” Mr. Baumann asked. “Me.” A feminine voice spoke. They looked around the room. “Up.” She said. There was Kai Green, hiding in the air vent. “Another lovey dovey for Ben? He’s not here.” Ester spat. “Who? Ben Tennyson? I haven’t seen him in what, ten, twenty years?” She told them, and it was true. Xylene pulled Ester to the side. “I don’t trust her.” Xylene muttered. “Me neither.” Ester told her. “But this is survival. We need as much allies as we can gather. You know how we lost Synaptak and Tini last week when fighting Rista.” Ester muttered. “This is survival.” Xylene sighed to Ester. “And keep that in mind.” “I have a group in Mr. Baumann’s store.” Kai continued on. “Me, HackWire, K8-E, Edmond North, who is my husband, and Loovis Slerdverk.” She told them. “Bring them here.” Gaterboy growled. “Why aren’t you with the rest of the Kraaho?” Xylene gently asked the frighten Loovis. “I-I-th-they ab-aban-abandoned m-me.” He told her. “I know the feeling.” Ester said, stretching her legs over to become closer to her bed. Xylene nodded, feeding him some bread then returned to her room and slept. “Do we trust these people?” Edmond asked Kai. Kai nodded, leaning in and kissing him. “Ben, we need you back on Galvan B.” Kevin told him through the holigrapher. “I’m sorry but I saw Ester here. I know there is a team here. If only I can convince them to return with me…” Ben trailed off. “That’s the hard part.” Kevin finished his sentence for him. “Right. Tell Rook I’m sorry about Rayona. I hope she regains her memories soon.” Ben told him. Kevin looked at him furrowing his brows, “She regained her memory three weeks ago.” He told him. “How long have I been gone?” Ben asked. “About two-three months.” Kevin told Ben. “The Skipper needs to go faster!” Ben had Mech and Ship, together, merge with the Skipper making the ship go into light speed. They had reached Earth. K8-E zoomed over back her base and back collecting supplies. Xylene scrunched her forehead. “Where the old human?” She asked. A laser was over Phil’s face. He agonized wails echoed through the warship torture room. “WHERE IS THE RESISTANCE BASE?” Xion shouted in his ear. The laser burned half of his face off. Phil screeched again. Flesh hung off, falling onto the floor. Jadan yelled at him one last time before burning his face to shreds. “Khyber. Give me my Anubian Baskurr back. She’s mine. I will kill you if necessary.” Kevin told him. Khyber laughed, giving the whistle. The Anubian Baskurr stood there, not transforming. She started to whimper and ran over to Kevin, licking his face. Kevin laughed. “Good girl.” He scratched behind her ear. Khyber stared at him, Kevin threw the Nemetrix at him. ‘I want the dog, not the knock off.” He told Khyber, taking the Anubian Baskurr back to Galvan B. There is a group of villains around a table on Psychobos’s ship, discussing. “The faction is once more.” Jadan smiled. Rista scrunched his nose. “Who leads?” Malware spat. “No leader. A partnership. And I use the term loosely.” Psychobos stuttered. Khyber shrugged, having the Nemetrix attached to his chest. “We all are leaders. Our associates the minions.” Vilgax reasoned. “Very well Chimera Sui Generis.” Animo blew it off. “The only reason you are here puny human is that my Osmosian Pet Aggregor is dead.” Jadan spat at him. “My father would’ve overthrown you all!” Gertrude yelled at them. Psyphon slapped her. “Stupid woman.” He muttered. Gertrude scrunched her nose. Albedo put his feet up. “What about-” “Dead.” Rista cut in. “Or-“ “Dead.” Rista said. “Enough!” Jadan shouted. “When you tear out a man’s tongue, you are not proving him a liar. You are only telling the world of the fear of what he might say.” Jadan told them. Dirty eyes glanced across the room. “Let’s get to work.” Gertrude smiled. Vulkanus swung Ben across the face. “I claimed this land for taednite day ago!” Vulkanus yelled. Ben wiped the blood off of his face. “Bloxx!” He morphed around Vulkanus, squeezing in. The Pickaxe aliens mined blocks off of Bloxx but he regenerated quicker than they could mine. “Enough!” Vulkanus heaved. “What do you want?” he spat at Ben. “Information. There is word about a resistance against the Faction.” Ben told him. “Yes. They are in the abandoned Plumber base.” Vulkanus told him. “Good. Now stay down.” Ben kicked him in the gut. Attea kneeled before her father. “Emperor Mileous, destroyer of Galaxies-“ “Enough Attea. What do you want? Our invasion has been in play for fifteen years. We are winning. What more do you want?” Emperor Mileous. “I want my three bounty hunters back.” She told him. He nodded, as Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight all came and bowed to Attea. “Very well. I’ll be taking three squadrons and Raff to go to Galvan B and attack the wretched scum Ben Tennyson.” She promised her father, leaving the engine room of a war ship. “Children.” The emperor sighed. Ben entered his Plumber’s Badge into the scanner, allowing him inside. Suddenly arms stretched around him, squeezing him. “Get off me!” Ben barked at Loovis, immediately releasing him. “B-B-Ben 10! You’re here. I-I thought you abandoned us.” Loovis happily exclaimed. “I have built a town on Galvan B. I want you and your team to join us there. We are unlimited supplies and could use your help.” Ben explained. Loovis nodded, gathering the others. Ben transformed into Yocault, releasing them one by one into the portal. Ester came running out. She was to late. Everyone was already gone. “How dare you rid of my team?” She screamed at Ben. She ran over and punched his chest, crying. “It’s alright Ester. It’s ok.” Ben comforts her between sobs, looking at her bright eyes. They lean in, lips brushing upon one anothers. “I missed you.” She whispered. Ben nodded silently, walking into the portal. “What about Xion and Rista?” Ester asked softly. Ben eased her worries. “Forgot about them. We are at peace now. We can live a new life.” Ben told her. Ken ran over. “Are you my new mommy?” He asked. “Ken!?” Ben gasped at him. Ester sent a puzzling look. “Where’s your daughter?” She asked. Ben looked down at his feet. “Aggregor…” He started off. Ester stopped him, looking into bright loving eyes. Their lips touch again, more aggressive now, grunting in pleasure they lean over, still kissing. Ben takes off his shirt. They take it to Ben’s room, cuddling. “Wait.” Ester said, sitting up. “I-I-I’m not ready.” She states. Ben nods, dressing himself. He opens his window to let the cool night breeze wash them up. Ester goes to sleep, not quite snoring but making a little noise when she ex-haled. It was cute. Ben liked it. HackWire liked this new home. He could tell his friends could too. HackWire explored the city, learning about the culture and realized he was an aborigine for this area. Returning to his room, he turned off the lights and shut his one eye, going to sleep. Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages